BLUE the sequil
by kristal diamond
Summary: Mel gets the worst news of her life. She reminisses about her past to try and find out what made it happen. To find out what the news is, read the story. and when ur finnished.....please submit a review if u like it
1. the beginning

Chapter one. The beginning!!  
  
Only yesterday.  
  
Only yesterday.  
  
It happened only yesterday!  
  
I'm still trying to let it all sink in, since that phone call from Marie, Ammi-lee's mother, everything seems to make no sence! It's amaising how the news I got can completely disorientate you! Try to let it sink in. But it isn't all that easy! How would you feel if you got the worst news of your life? You'd probably say well tell me what news, then I can let you know how I would feel, or you'd say I didn't know Ammi so how am I supposed to know or even care! That was the reaction of Hayley. That stupid little bitch, she's such a trouble maker!  
  
It all started when Ammi-lee, this beautiful young girl moved into town! Her first day of school seemed to me like it went alright, all of the guys liked her, I mean they like anyone new, but not this much. It was always Ammi-lee this, Ammi-lee that. Now I'm not one to normally complain, but I always seemed to be the one that the guys went on and on about. But when Ammi-lee came, I might as well have not existed.  
  
She walked into our home-group, her blonde, shoulder length hair haning over her beautiful blushing face, her bright blue eyes looking around the room catuiously, it was if she had just stepped off a modeling set! Hayley was the first one to talk to her (as per usual). Hayley's always got to be the centre of attention! So why should this day have been any acception?  
  
When Ammi walked in Hayley was the first one to look up. She then looked over at Tina her best friend and muttered these words.  
  
"oh my god, look, it's another slut to take over mel's position!"  
  
I was fuming! How dare she? You see Hayley and I were best friends once, until I became popular with all of the guys that is!  
  
Any way, Ammi walked in. Miss Hugh looked puzzeledly at her for a moment and then realised who Ammi was.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you to welcome Ammi-lee. She is going to be your new class mate. Please sit down Ammi-lee"  
  
"oh, miss you can just call me Ammi if you like, or Am, it doesn't really bother me!"  
  
"Okay then, Ammi can you please sit down at a desk? I think there's a spare seat next to Hayley! Yes right there darling"  
  
Over the next few days, Hayley and Ammi became really close. I didn't like the way this was all happening so fast, but when I told Todd (my boyfriend), he said that I was just being paranoid, and was only thinking like that because I hated Hayley. I thought he was right at the time. But now I wish that in those early stages I had've stepped in and became freinds with Ammi. But the past is the past, and we can't change the past, no matter how much we wish we could!  
  
Hayley was always going on and on about Ammi. Saying how well they got on, and how much they had in common. When she would start doing this I would sit there wondering to myself how long will it last? And I know now that I was right.  
  
Every day Hayley and Ammi would walk to school together, they would sit together, eat lunch together. And during this short infatuation of Hayleys (that's exactly what it was...SHORT!), all of Hayleys old friends got snobbed, so I took that chance to move in on them. They also knew what Hayley was up to. But still I did nothin to provent anything from happening.  
  
During the first week that Ammi was at our school, I noticed that she had adopted a beautiful, brownness to her skin, it was darker than tanning lotion. I put it down to one thing, Hayleys mums salarium! Hayley was always bragging about how her mother has this wonderful Salarium in her own little room, in thier three story suburban house. She was always saying that to stick it up others, mainly me, who live in the more remote area of Risden.  
  
My house is at least thirty minutes away from the school, if you walk, and about ten in the car. We live just around the corner from Ammi-lee's new house. Just a few days after Ammi had started at school, her family had a house warming party, everyone was there. Her brother is friends with my brother, since they're both in year eleven together and are taking the same subject courses and all. Tom his name is. He looks like Ammi! Blonde hair, blue eyes, body to die for. That's one reason I think that Hayley is being so nice to Ammi. That's the kind of person she is.  
  
Anyway, this is why I don't understand why Ammi did what she did. Maybe it was because of Hayley using her, well that's what I put it all down to! I spoke to Tom a few days before the incident. He seemed to think that there was something wrong with his sister, but thought nothing of it.  
  
So I mean, if he trusts Hayley then why shouldn't I? Because I know what she's like and all that crap! I wouldn't trust her even if my life depended on it!! But that's thier choice, not mine!  
  
Anyway, back to it now. Ammi even went away with Hayley and her family to France and Italy, all expences paid! Now I know that Hayleys family's rich, but to pay for such a great holiday, that's really generous!! 


	2. what more can happen?

Chapter two. Things start to go wrong for Ammi-lee!  
  
I noticed some change in Ammi's attitude towards everyone when they got back from France! She looked like she thought she was better than everyone else at school, because she had gone away with Hayley Parker!  
  
It started to really show to me and everyone else in Ammi-lee's fourth week at our school, she had been sharing Hayleys locker, and on the Monday morning of that week, Ammi-lee got to school to find all of her books spread over the corridoor, she put this all down to ME finding out Hayleys new combination, and because I supposedly had it in for Ammi at this time, I had entered the locker and spread out all of her books. (supposedly anyway!)  
  
Then, on the Tuesday, Hayley and Ammi didn't walk to school together. I heard that when Ammi got to Hayleys, Hayleys mum said that Hayley had already left because Ammi took too long! Ammi dismissed this like she had the books the day before.  
  
On Thursday, things got ten times worse! Hayley started writing notes about Ammi and passing them around the class. At first they were little questions like: Did you know that Ammi dyes her hair? and things like that, they didn't bother Ammi. But in Art, when the notes restarted, I saw Ammi's face. I really felt sorry for her! The notes said things like:  
  
Pass this aound the room, make sure Ammi-lee sees it too!! Yes Ammi I know, what you must be thnking, I will answer that question now darls, so that I don't keep you in suspense for too long! Ammi-lee is a Bulemic head- case!! That's why she's so skinny!! And she couldn't get that modeling shoot last week because she's bulemic!! Haha.....it's not only your secret now Ammi-lee. And what's with her name? Ammi-lee, so posh, her parents are stuck up! her dad even flirted with my own mother. How shocking is that? HAHA....love you all except Ammi and Mel. Hayley! xxx  
  
The look on Ammi's face when she saw this was just like someone had stabbed her through her heart! I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. She tried to pull away but in the end just gave in and let me cumfort her!  
  
That lunch time, I spokr to Todd as I normally do. I told him about the event that had happened earlier and he looked so shocked.  
  
"Are you serious? I thought those two would be best friends forever!! It's amaising, how right you were and all. I'm so sorry I misjudged you! Oh my god....look over there!!" hes said pointing in the direction of the food court.  
  
I looked. It was Ammi and Hayley. They were yelling and crying. Well Hayley was yelling and Ammi was crying. Then Hayley looked over at Todd and I and said something about me. I got so pissed off that I ran over there to find out what that little bitch had said about me. Apparently it was known by Ammi that I didn't have it in for her, and I never had. It was Hayley who had had it in for me and now it was really showing. The look of great pleasure arose on her face when I ran over. It must've been the look on my face.  
  
"What in god's name is going on here? Ammi, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick!"  
  
"Yes Melanie, nosie little Melanie. Everything over here's fabulous! I was just telling Ammi here about how you betrayed me."  
  
Oh how I would've liked to wipe that selfish little grin off her face, and hurt her as much as possable during the process!  
  
"The way I betrayed you ha? I think you need a memory check. Because I have so many people that can say what you did to me, and all because a few guys liked me more than you! You treated me like shit while we were friends, worse even than you treat me now! I'm so glad that we aren't friends anymore! And Ammi, I hope you listen to what I have to say next, because I know that you won't like it at all, and do be carefull of this great big bitch!!"  
  
I took a short pause before continuing on with the rest of my argument.  
  
"It started exactly the same with me, she said the famous line, 'look there's another slut to take over so and so's position' then talked to me and made me feel as welcome as humanly possable! Then when things didn't go her way, the notes started, though they weren't as bad as your's Ammi, they were still terrable! Then the verbal abuse, saying things infront of Todd, saying that I cheated on him with her scrungy brother, and shit like that. Then it was the physical abuse, stuff like fist fights (which teachers were told I started) and unnoticed abuse in sport. Trust me Ammi, it's the same with every new comer. And noone will say anything against her because of what she might do to them. Turst me on this one Ammi...I'm serious!!"  
  
Then I walked off.  
  
The next few weeks turned out to be like the first few. Ammi hadn't listened to what I had said at all, and her and Hayley were best friends again!  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes! It was amaising, that fight they had had and al, and now they're best friends again. This is very agrovating! 


End file.
